


sight, sound, touch

by roselightsaber



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselightsaber/pseuds/roselightsaber
Summary: Some completely irredeemable smut. But hey, they're in love.





	

“I wish I could see you like this.” Baze grunts something unsurprisingly incomprehensible in reply that sends vibrations up Chirrut’s shaft. He shudders. “I bet you look so good with me in your mouth.”

Baze pulls back with a chuckle. “You certainly look good from here, if that means anything to you.”

“Not really,” He laughs, giving Baze’s ear a playful tug. “But I appreciate it.”

“Use that hand to see if you’re curious.” He presses a line of too-slow kisses along his length, unable to suppress a grin at how the slight brush of his facial hair makes the other squirm. “Instead of yanking my poor ear off.”

Chirrut seems intrigued at the idea, and slips both hands from Baze’s hair to his cheeks as the other takes him in again. He feels along his jawline, discerning with a pleased smile how the other’s mouth opens to accommodate him. Fingertips ghost lightly over Baze’s eyes – closed in focus, long lashes fluttering against his touch. “You must be…absolutely beautiful.”

Baze hums thoughtfully before letting Chirrut fall from his lips with an indelicate, wet sound that Baze is keenly aware is terribly pleasing to Chirrut’s ears. “Here.” He takes both of Chirrut’s hands and positions them at the head of his cock so he can feel himself as much as he can Baze’s lips. Teasingly, he licks, mouths him for a moment, tongue and lips working over his fingers as much as the rest of him. “Can you see?”

“I see,” He breathes, head cocked in that overly-focused way, usually reserved for listening for trouble in the distance. Baze thinks, with a little smirk, that that has all been good practice for this – and, of course, Chirrut feels it. “Laughing at me?”

“Just admiring.” He positions Chirrut’s hands again – gently, guiding the other to see rather than trying to force the image – so he can feel himself sliding past Baze’s lips. He lets go in favor of pressing fingers tenderly against his hips, holding him as he takes him in as far as he can, feeling a twinge of deep satisfaction as Chirrut’s curious fingers trace his lips, wrapped tight around him.

“My beautiful man,” Chirrut coos, further words interrupted by soft moans as Baze’s mouth overwhelms his senses. He feels,  _sees,_ hollowed cheeks, a little line of saliva escaping his lips, but he can’t take it anymore. He lets his hands fall away, then the rest of him, reclining back on their bed with a breathless laugh. “Don’t need to see,” He explains quickly, lest Baze be tempted to stop what he’s doing to ask. “Just want to feel you.”

A hum of confirmation and Baze swallows around him, not even objecting when Chirrut’s hands make a swift return to pull at his ears, his hair, whatever seems the most convenient handle. He can’t see Chirrut now either, but he can understand why sound is enough for him; his partner’s breathless sounds of pleasure are worth more than any image – even the blissfully lewd figure of Chirrut on his back quietly begging him not to stop. In some things their senses aren’t so different, Baze muses, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Chirrut, feeling the hands in his hair go tense. He moves faster, hands working what his mouth isn’t, feeling every fiber of Chirrut begging for the release he’s so close to – and then,  _oh_ , that sound, as he comes, more beautiful than anything else in the universe.

“Baze, love…” It’s more a sigh than words, but heavy with meaning. His fingers come to Baze’s lips again, finding a sticky droplet that somehow evaded Baze’s tongue.

Baze holds that hand before it can get too far and licks his fingers clean. “So how do I look?” He asks, making no effort at all to hide his amusement at the other’s look of utterly satisfied exhaustion.

“Perfect,” He answers simply, smiling foolishly as he gives Baze a pull by the shoulder, enticing him to move closer again. He settles against the other’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, his breathing slowly come back to their usual calm level. “But I already knew that.”


End file.
